¡Estas divas!
by DannyRed
Summary: Gregory clasifica su rutina diaria como algo "estresante". No es fácil tener que soportar a diario un par de divas pero tampoco es díficil cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, hay una chica que los traicionará a todos ¿Quién será? ¿Quién se llevará el Oscar este año? la envidia es mejor despertarla que sentirla. One-Shot. Ojo: invitadas especiales.


**¡Buenas noches, gente! Aquí les traigo un One-Shot que solamente se tratará sobre Gregory y sus extrañas relaciones con las chicas (todos muy bien sabemos de cuáles chicas quienes son nada más ni nada menos que las de la segunda temporada "Fíjate en Mí" así que, aquellas lectoras que lo hayan leído, entenderán este One-Shot) ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

-Yo ordené una pizza de peperoni y me trajiste una de piña, sabes que odio la piña – Decía una enojada Isa mientras le tiraba la pizza al pobre de Gregory en la cara.

Debía admitir que desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje, no ha sido nada fácil tener que lidiar con esta diva; claro, si estamos hablando de tener a lo que se dice "el mejor trabajo del mundo" que consiste en tener que soportar a este grupo de cantantes por más de dos meses (debido al límite de tiempo que se tome sus padres en volver a la gran ciudad).

Han viajado a muchas partes, siempre se monta en la gran y espectacular limosina de su prima Carla D´Acosta, mejor conocida como la cantante de quince años que logró deslumbrar a todos con su maravillosa voz en uno de los conciertos de Britney Spears. Deducción: nunca fue sencillo llegar a la zona del estrellato.

Pero por otro lado…

-¡OH! ¡Leche de soya! ¡Quiero más leche de soya! – Gritaba Gabriela desde su camerino, demasiado impaciente, aún esperando su queridísima leche de soya, ahora más que nunca necesitaba comer saludable.

-¡Ya te la llevo! – Dijo Gregory, ni siquiera tenía ocho brazos como para hacer todas las cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo, tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir en este mundo.

Por otro lado, estaba un Guardaespaldas con los brazos cruzados y una mirada completamente fulminante, observando que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a Carla puesto que sus padres siempre han sido muy sobre protectores con ella. Tratan de que lo que tienen a su alrededor, no se desmorone.

-Carla… Carla… - Se acerca la azabache hasta la puerta pero enseguida se mantiene distante cuando uno de los guarda espaldas la aleja del camerino – Oigan, grandotes, tengo que ver a Carla porque ella es mi amiga – Añadió, indignada y sin poder creerlo, ¿Acaso no sabían quién era ella?

-Sabemos quién eres tú – Habló uno de los guarda espaldas con su típica voz gutural de siempre – Pero aún así está prohibido atravesar esta puerta.

Ella enseguida se resigna, yéndose al instante y mandándole un par de mensajes de texto a su queridísima amiga Carla. Pero antes de aquello, una luz cegadora penetra en su retina y sólo pudo divisar una esbelta figura. Se trataba de Carla con un hermoso vestido azul puesto, todos se quedan boquiabiertos, Gregory, quién estaba sirviéndole la leche de soya a Gabriela, se la derrama en la cabeza al dirigir su mirada hacia su prima.

Se podía deducir que lucía como toda una princesa de un cuento de hadas; más bien como Blancanieves o Cenicienta, aunque esta última no tenía mucha perspectiva que digamos.

Isa, por su parte, siente que la envidia y la ira corre por sus venas, ¿Por qué Carla siempre obtenía lo que quería con sólo sonreírle a las personas y ella no? Ni siquiera era justo.

-Carla… luces hermosa, prima – Le susurra Gregory totalmente asombrado aunque después se resigna cuando ve a uno de los guarda espaldas con un bolillo en la mano, muy cerca de Carla.

-Muchas gracias, creo que ganaré el Oscar este año – Murmuró, sonrojándose al instante, estaba muy apenada con sus demás amigas.

-Creo que ganaré el Oscar este año… bla, bla, bla – Decía Isa imitando la voz de Carla, demasiado hastiada y rodando los ojos, simulando no mostrar mucho interés en el tema – Ahora resulta que se cree la niña perfecta, la princesa de cuento de hadas, la doncella en peligro, ¿Y nosotras qué? Tenemos que hacer justicia.

Pero Gabriela no hacia más que escucharla como una completa idiota sin hacer nada puesto que estaba muy concentrada tomando su leche de soya; Isa seguidamente le arroja ese liquido blanquecino por todo el suelo, haciéndola llorar como una bebé.

-¡Deja de lloriquear! – Le recriminó la azabache, enojada por su comportamiento.

Gabriela enseguida se calla. No hace más que aguantar su llanto, hacer ojos de perrito para después intentar, con escoba y trapeador en mano, recoger todo el desastre que hizo Isabella en el suelo con su amada leche de soya. Quizás sólo había sido un pequeño accidente aunque con su líder nunca se sabe realmente.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más a su favor, llega en ese momento una gran camioneta rosa; atropellándose abruptamente con la pared de la sala de fama, hasta el punto de casi haber matado a Gregory. Sólo que éste había sido demasiado ágil y tratando de proteger a Carla a toda costa.

Está a punto de gritarle un par de cosas al culpable de la "desgracia" pero sus palabras se contienen cuando ve que se trata de la famosa disquera y/o representante artística de las chicas. Ahora recordaba que primero se haría la grabación del disco de oro.

-Genial, primero la chihuahua de Gabriela orina mi zapato y ahora una camioneta arruina mi camerino, si que he estado muy de mala suerte – Refunfuña Isa, tratando de contener su ira y cruzándose de brazos, no era justo todo lo que le estaba pasando en una sola noche.

-Tenemos malas noticias, no podremos grabar el disco de oro – Dice la representante, quien portaba una chaqueta negra y gafas de sol, pareciéndose demasiado a una de las agentes de la película de Big Time Rush.

Dicho esto, casi a todos se les cae la mandibula, más estupefactos que nunca. Gabriela sólo se queda inerte en el mismo lugar, mirando detenidamente a la muchacha y luego a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Para qué el ventilador? – Inquiere, interesada en el tema.

-Oh, es para darle efecto al momento… - Responde la representante para después quitarse las gafas de sol – Las gafas si se las quite a un hippie que estaba rondando en el centro comercial – Volvió enseguida al tema – Pero es en serio, no podremos grabar el disco y todo gracias a ella….

Señala seguidamente, con su dedo índice, hacia el fondo. Todos se voltean a un costado sólo para ver a una oveja comiendo pasto. Ni siquiera entienden el objetivo de su mensaje subliminal.

-¿Una oveja? – Inquiere Gregory, muy confundido.

Carla, ya entendiendo más o menos todo, gira la cabeza de Gregory hacia el lado derecho y suelta un ligero "Ah…" de entendimiento cuando ve a Isa cortándose las uñas como toda una diva. Ella los mira confundida.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta la cantante, deteniendo su "momento de manicure"

-Parece ser que esta vez no irás a la premiación ni grabarás el disco con las chicas, todo gracias a este video – Dice la representante para después sacar de su gran camioneta rosa, una laptop pequeña.

-¿De dónde conseguiste la laptop? – Preguntó Gabriela, maravillada.

-Por… Inter… Agh, ¿Eso qué importa ahora? Sólo vean el video – Dijo, ya un poco más enojada y dándole click en el botón de Youtube.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un video donde estaba Isabella mirando los precios de un par de frutas en el supermercado cuando, en ese preciso momento, llegaba otra chica azabache de gorro rosa, jugando con el carrito del supermercado; haciendo caer a Isa, aunque obviamente todo había sido un accidente. Isa, por su parte, no hace más que gritarle y reprocharle incontables veces, haciendo que la pequeña llore y lleguen los policías a investigar el caso reciente.

Todo estaba tan confuso. Gabriela, para calmar sus nervios, volvió a tomar tres tarros de leche de soya. Carla casi se queda sin palabras y Gregory trata de taparse los ojos pero le es inútil debido al shock.

-Este video ha tenido un millón de visitas – Informó la representante, decepcionada para luego apagar el ventilador con desgana absoluta – Lo siento, Isa… tendrás que renunciar.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy famosa! – Grita la ahora ex cantante, indignada y a punto de querer destrozar algo o insultar a alguien a causa del incontrolable enojo.

-Eras… famosa – Murmura Gregory, poniéndole las esposas en los brazos y llevándola tras las rejas.

_-¡Chicas! ¡Ya tengo novio! ¡Es Kenny McCormick! –_ Le grita Betty a las demás desde el videochat;: obviamente seguía prendido, Carla dirige su mirada hacia el pobre chico rubio quien se encontraba en los brazos de Betty, tratando de respirar por lo menos.

-Hay, Betty… nunca cambiarás – Dice Carla para sí misma, cerrando la laptop al instante y luego abrazar a su primo.

-Ya es hora de irme, tengo cosas por hacer, las espero en el estudio en media hora, no tarden… adiós – Dice la representante, volviendo a ponerse las gafas, subiendo a su gran camioneta rosa y retrocediendo para después retirarse de la sala de forma salvaje y atropellada.

-Genial la música de fondo, ¿eh? – Dice Gabriela con entusiasmo al notar una fuerte música de drama.

**_THE END…._**

-¿En serio? ¡Y yo que quería mostrarles mi colección de mariposas! – Grita Gabriela de fondo, un poco frustrada.

-¡A nadie le interesa! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Hay, déjenme soñar con mi fantasía – Murmura Gabriela un poco hastiada por la tensión del momento.

_**FIN!**_

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su hermoso review en el longfic "Fíjate en Mi" ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir buscando… a mi ser amado *_* (creí que había muerto pero al parecer sigue vivo, he estado destrozada por más de dos años y trataré de localizarlo).**

**¡Dejen un review!**


End file.
